Tenchi Muyo! OneHalf plus Alpha
by Ryu the Weredragon
Summary: What if Ranma had a cousin and a brother who came with him to Jusenkyo? Ranma,Tenchi, Street Fighter, DarkStalkers, Inu-Yasha, and SORT OF DBZ Crossover. RaAk, RyuChun-Li, OCSakura, Tenchi?, TrunksUkyou. Part of the ShinTerra story world.


Tenchi Muyo! ½ plus Alpha   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Street Fighter, Ranma ½, or Tenchi Muyo! They   
are owned by their creators, the only characters or properties I own in   
this chapter are Sho Masaki (Ryu's Son), "Femme Fatale Championship" and   
Jiaoniichuan (Spring of Drowned [Scaly] Dragon); If you are going to use   
Sho or "Femme Fatale Championship", but you can take the name Jiaoniichuan   
or one of it's variations Quiniichuan (Spring of Drowned Young Dragon   
With Horns) or Chiniichuan (Spring of Drowned Hornless Dragon), and if   
you want, you can mention me...:). Only the write of Mortal Kombat: MUGEN has   
the Right to take the character.   
  
Notes: This storyline is VERY different for Tenchi (It's an Alterverse),   
The Story of SF Diverged before SFII, and the Ranma 1/2 Storyline diverged   
before the Neko-Ken Training. Actually, that would make it an alterverse,   
wouldn't it? Anyway, also, throw in one purple haired Demi-Saiyan to the 

mix, and you got a very large story, eh? ^^  
  
Talking = "I'm Ranma Saotome...Sorry about this..."   
Thinking = Oh Please, I don't believe this!   
Signs/Writing = [I'm Just a cute Panda!]   
  
*********************************************************   
Episode 1: "Fighters, Springs, and Curses"   
  
Early Morning at the Masaki Household, Tenchi gets up yawning, "Same old...same old...Can't anything new and exciting EVER Happen in my life?"   
  
Of course, Tenchi should have thought of another old saying...Be careful what you wish for...you just might get it!   
  
* * *   
  
Inside the Masaki Shrine. Katsuhito is looking at a postcard. It is addressed to him, and it's from his Grandson, Sho Masaki. He knows that Genma Saotome wouldn't be one to choose a picture of the Great Wall of China, where Sho's parents met, on the cover. He'd choose something like a Panda, or food...And Ranma Saotome can't really write well. As for his other grandson, well… He didn't know much about him, as he was adopted.  
  
[Honorable Grandfather, We are coming home from China, all four of us. I've got a lot to tell you about... Trust me...Your grandson, Sho Masaki.]   
  
"So...the boys are returning home...", Katsuhito said to himself. "I wonder what Genma has gotten them into now...I just hope that if it is something terrible, Sho's parents go easy on Genma...After all, since he brought all three boys, Nodoka will probably punish Genma enough..."   
  
* * *   
  
Meanwhile, somewhere in the city, a Red-haired girl is chasing after a panda. "Hey, come on! You know Grandpa won't kill you for what happened!", she shouted. She had a pigtail and wore a red Chinese outfit, and had blue eyes, which was somewhat uncommon for a Japanese girl...Then again, so is red hair.   
  
The Panda pulled out a sign, but didn't stop running. [It's not your grandfather I'm worried about!] The Panda flipped the sign. [It's your Mother and your cousin's parents!]   
  
A teenage boy, with brown hair and eyes, who was wearing a blue karate gi, red Gloves, and a white bandanna came in front of the Panda, "Uncle Saotome, it's not like you didn't have anybody who could translate that. Remember, my mom **IS** Chinese,", he crossed his arms and then the wind begun to blow his hair and bandanna. A few people noticed a remarkable likeness to the first winner of the First Street Fighter tournament.  
  
A young man with purple hair, wearing a purple Chinese shirt grabbed the panda by the paw, "Now come on, old man. Your **_NOT_** going to weasel your way out of this one... Besides, you don't want Sho's parents to get any more upset than they will be in the first place... Mom will be hard enough to handle...", he said.  
  
* * *   
  
Later that day, Tenchi, Nobiyuki, Nodoka, and Sho's parents were waiting at the shrine. Tenchi was wearing his shrine clothing, because he had some work to do here anyway...Nobiyuki was wearing his everyday shirt and pants, and Nodoka was wearing her Kimono. As usual, she carried around that Katana of hers wrapped up very well.   
  
Sho's parents were always prepared. They've known from experience that nothing "Normal" ever seems to happen anymore around here, or in two districts of Tokyo (Juuban & Nermia). Most of the weirdness here centered around the Shrine. Sho's Father, Ryu, wore his ordinary martial arts gi, including the brown gloves and red bandanna. Sho's Mother, Chun-Li, wore the   
outfit she wears most often, ever since the second Street Fighter tournament was held.   
  
"Ranma! You've--", Sho's voice echoed.  
  
"Later, Sho later!", a high pitched voice said.  
  
Sho knew how this was going to go. He was INSISTING that Ranma SHOW UP in his normal form and then he tell his parents...but Ranma-Chan, like his namesake, won't listen. Instead, he is rushing ahead, dragging Genma-Panda behind him. Luckily for him that it stopped Raining before he got into Tokyo...   
  
"Who are you?", he heard Nodoka say.   
  
"Aunt Nodoka?", Sho asked softly.   
  
"Hello there, Sho...Who is this young lady that your with? And where are my husband and son?", Nodoka asked.   
  
"It's better to show you Aunt Nodoka...", Sho said as he pulled out a tea kettle full of hot water and dumped it over Ranma's head.   
  
"Heh...Was that what you were trying to tell me, Sho?", the now male-Ranma said. Sho silently nodded.

  
Trunks sighed as Nodoka Saotome hit the floor, "Nice going."  
  
[Well, she took that better than I thought!], Genma-Panda's sign said.  
  
"Let me guess," Katsuhito started…  
  
Ryu picked it up from there, "Genma?"   
  
Sho nodded. He pored the Water onto Genma-Panda's head, returning him to human form.   
  
Chun-Li was up and in Genma's face in an instant. "Genma! Did you take my son and Ranma to Jusenkyo!?", Chun-Li shouted. Genma nodded timidly. Chun-Li turned to her son, "Sho...Did you...get a curse too?"   
  
Sho looked real sad and nodded.  


Trunks growled, "Yeah, and so did I. No thanks to the old man."

Sho sighed, "I think we should tell you about it first… But… We need to wait until Aunt Nodoka wakes up."  
  
* * *   
  
Inside the shrine, when Nodoka had awakened, the group sat down to discuss what had happened.   
  
"It's a very long story...where should I....", Genma started. Everybody's stares made him be quiet.   
  
"I'll tell you what happened. You see, I really had no clue where we were going. I didn't know about Jusenkyo myself, and Uncle Genma, he wasn't telling ANY of us where we were going anyway...", Sho started.   
  
* * *   
Two Months ago...  
  
"Ah! Here sirs, we come to large cursed training ground, Jusenkyo!", the guide said. Only Sho noticed the guide say _cursed_. "Over 500 spring here, and each have it's very own tragedy happen there."   
  
Did he say cursed!? I thought Uncle Genma said that he asked mom to translate the guides of the places he was going to take us!!!   
  
"Ready Boys?", Genma said.   
  
"Ah man, this place ain't nearly as bad as I'd thought it'd be!", Ranma said with a smirk. 

"I'm ready, pops," Trunks replied with a smirk.  
  
"No. I'm not going.", Sho protested.   
  
"Why not?", Ranma asked.   
  
"Leave him! He's not a real martial artist....", Genma taunted.   
  
* * *   
  
Ryu and Chun-Li glared in anger at Genma.   
  
"He really said that?", Tenchi asked.   
  
"Yeah, Pop did say that. At first, I thought it was because he was trying to coax Sho into coming, but he's been saying and Signing that ever since then too", Trunks said with a bit of hate in his voice.   
  
"We'll settle THAT Later...Continue with your story, Sho", Chun-Li said, trying to keep herself from killing Genma.   
  
* * *   
  
Ranma, Genma, and Sho both leaped ahead onto the poles.   
  
"No Sirs! I didn't finish my Very Tragic Story!", The guide said.   
  
"What tragic story?", Sho asked.   
  
"Well, legend say, whoever fall in spring take body of whatever drowned   
in it first...However, there is one or two spring with no curse," the guide replied.   
  
"Oh hell...", Sho muttered. He knew if he yelled out, Ranma and Trunks would lose concentration and fall into a spring. Sure, there was a 2/500 chance they'd fall into a non-cursed spring, but that's 2/500.   
  
Ranma ended up knocking Genma into a spring.   
  
"What's wrong pops!? We done already?", Ranma asked.   
  
Suddenly a Panda Bear leapt from the spring and landed on the poles!   
  
"What the…", stammered Trunks.  
  
"What the Hell is that!?", Ranma shouted while pointing at the panda.   
  
"Oh, too bad, you fall into Shaoniichuan, Spring of Drowned Panda...Very tragic story of panda who fell in spring 2,600 Year ago, now whoever fall in spring, take body of panda!"   
  
"Hey buddy! You never said anything about that to us!", Ranma said. He turned just in time to see Genma-Panda knock him into a spring!   
  
"Ooh...Too bad...You fall into Nyannichuan, Spring of Drowned Girl... Very tragic story, of young girl who fall in spring 2,500 year ago. Now, whoever fall in spring, take body of young Girl..."   
  
Ranma gulped and opened up his gi top, "AHHHHHH!", he screamed as he saw a pair of breasts.   
  
"See? You, young Girl!"   
  
* * *   
  
"That was an accident...You see..."   
  
"Oh really? If that was an accident, explain what happened next!", Ranma shouted.   
* * *   
  
"Oh Man...", Sho said as he walked backwards.  
  
Genma suddenly leaped at Trunks, and knocked him in as well.  
  
"HEY!!! AHHH!", Trunks screamed.

  
"Sir! You fall into Maoniichuan," The guide began, setting off warnings in Sho's head, "Spring of Drowned Cat. Very tragic story about cat who fall into spring 1,800 years ago, now, whoever fall in spring take body of cat."  
  
Trunks crawled out of the pool, and shook the water out of his fur. He mewed quietly, but apparently, Ranma can hear cats no matter how quiet they are…  
  
"C-c-cat!", Ranma began to stutter, as Trunks jumped onto his shoulder.  
__________  
  
The others were confused, "Why would Ranma be afraid of cats?"  
  
Ranma grumbled, "Ask pop."  
  
"Huh? Where DID Genma go?", asked Nodoka.

Chun-Li muttered, "Hiding no doubt."  
__________  


Ranma ran up the wall, literally, and knocked Sho into yet another spring.

"Sir! You fall into Jiaoniichuan, Spring of Drowned Dragon. Very Tragic Story about Dragon who fall into spring 2950 Year Ago, now, whoever fall in spring, take body of Dragon!", he shouted.   
  
[What!?], Genma-Panda signed.   
  
Glowing blue eyes could be seen out of the Pool. "ROAAAAAAAAAR!", Tatsu-Sho roared. His body looked sort of like a mix of European and Chinese Dragons...With the Body of a European one, and a head that's a cross between Chinese & European dragons. It had blue scales, and a wing-like protrusions on his face, and yet… His face seemed to still look like   
Sho...  
  
______  
Suddenly, a loud sound is heard from outside.  
  
"I think Uncle Genma just ran into Sakura," Sho said smirking.  
  
"You ran into Sakura there too?"  
  
"No, not until AFTER we left the springs. I went on ahead, anything else that happened, is beyond my knowledge," Sho explained.  
  
Trunks and Ranma remained silent, but Sho has a feeling that they do have something else to hide…

  
"It looks like life around here has gotten more interesting.", Katsuhito   
said.   
  
"Yeah...I just hope I don't get into any trouble because of it...",   
Tenchi mumbles.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED...   
______________________________________________  
  
A/N:Yes, I know, it was too easy. However, do you REALLY Think a Dragon   
could just stroll down the middle of Japan? Or a girl who acts like a cat? No, I don't think so. Also, I didn't develop Tenchi or Katsuhito much yet, but I was just trying to put in some personality in the others first. Unlike Ranma, Sho isn't a water magnet, he's not cursed to be unlucky. J "Will Ranma encounter Akane?", you ask? You bet! Sorry, but I **LIKE** Akane. In the Manga, she doesn't pound Ranma as much as in the Anime!


End file.
